Severus Snape, Reluctant Lover
by Davenrood
Summary: A Sequel to Severus Snape, Computer Hacker. Slash. HPSS
1. Draco Malfoy, What

Hi folks! I'm back with the sequel! YAY! Or maybe not...you decide. I hope this one is as enjoyable. I hope the title doesn't suck. You decide! I don't think the plot on this one is going to be interesting [or understandable for that matter] for anyone who hasn't read Severus Snape, Computer Hacker, so I'm just warning you. Go back and read it if you haven't.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything that she owns and nothing that she doesn't. I don't own anything that JKR owns and I own some things that she doesn't. Like the shirt I'm wearing right now. That's mine.  
  
Warnings: Oh my gosh! Look at that SLASH on the wall! Hurry and squish it before it bites someone! SLASH! HELP! SLASH! You've been warned.  
  
Rating: to become rated R...soon, in later chapters. To your delight, I hope. I certainly enjoyed writing it.  
  
Thanks to my beta, Mad Madder Maddest Hatter for your super duper splendiferous help!!! Hugs to you!

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE, RELUCTANT LOVER Chapter One: Draco Malfoy, What's Your Problem?  
  
"... and don't forget that your papers are due next class in preparation for the NEWTs. I'm all a-flutter with anticipation. Dismissed."  
  
There was a rustle of robes and muffled moans as the class got up from their seats. Ron sighed and shoved his parchment into his bag.  
  
"I hate papers for this class. I barely got in as it is." He frowned while throwing the strap over his shoulder. "I would pick a career path that required potions."  
  
"I know what you mean," Harry said. "I hate-"  
  
"Mister Potter, a word," Snape interrupted. Harry turned to Snape with a glare.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
Harry just stared with an indignantly raised eyebrow. The few students that were left started packing their things in haste. No one, but no one, dared to ignore Professor Snape.  
  
"I believe I asked you a QUESTION.'" Snape's tone was very deadly. But still Harry stared. Soon the room was empty save Ron and Hermione, who were doing their best to look inconspicuous.  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said haughtily.  
  
"Incorrect answer," Snape replied venomously.  
  
Ron gave a worried look to Hermione, who grabbed him by the wrist and started to tug him out of the room. He struggled against her.  
  
"Hermione, I think-"  
  
"Too late for that," she said, pulling him out into the hall. The door slammed shut behind them and the two heard a noise that sounded like a bolt locking.  
  
"Hermione," Ron huffed, crossing his arms, "Snape's a raving lun-"  
  
"No he's not. He's just a very clever man who knows how to get what he wants."  
  
"But- oooooooh," Ron exclaimed, suddenly coming to a realization.  
  
"Yes," confirmed Hermione. "Men will do anything for a piece of ass."

* * *

Inside the classroom, Snape moved from the freshly slammed door, muttered a locking spell and grabbed Harry's wrist.  
  
"Now... I asked you, 'Yes, what?'"  
  
Harry smiled wickedly. "Yes, master."  
  
Snape smirked back at the Gryffindor. "That is much better."  
  
The potion master pulled Harry toward him, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Harry wrapped his free arm around Snape's waist, pushing the graceful body against his own. Snape ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the messy locks. Harry found that the roughness was strangely arousing. He tore his mouth from Snape's and pressed his nose against the other's.  
  
"You certainly know how to clear a room."  
  
Snape smirked again. "I have a way of getting things that I desire."  
  
Harry was even more aroused at the sound of the word 'desire' being uttered in those sultry tones. "We must stop meeting like this," Harry quipped, regardless of it being their first encounter since their agreement. Snape cupped his bottom in reply. "Dear me," Harry said with faux innocence, "Did we allow for arse-grabbing in the by-rules?"  
  
"Come now, Harry. You surely jest."  
  
All he received in answer was a wet tongue sliding past his lips. Snape pressed Harry against the wall.  
  
"Yes," Harry panted as Snape started on his neck. "We can meet like this whenever you want."

* * *

Harry stumbled into defense class five minutes late with pink cheeks and over-mussed hair, which he was trying desperately to flatten. Lupin looked over with concern.  
  
"Are you quite alright, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I have a note."  
  
"Bring it here," Lupin said with a gesture. The class began murmuring, and Harry could feel all eyes on him as he walked toward the professor. He handed over the note.  
  
'Please excuse Mr. Potter's tardiness. I held him after class to discuss an outrageous display of audacity.  
  
-S. Snape'  
  
Lupin nodded, but still looked worried. He placed the note on his desk and turned to Harry with his back to the class.  
  
"He wasn't too hard on you, was he?" The grey haired man whispered. "I know that Snape has been rather unfair to you in the past, and if this is the case now-"  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Harry gave a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Remus. I didn't get punished."  
  
Lupin looked surprised at this information. "No punishment? Well, good. Good." Then, almost as an afterthoug, "Potter." It was always odd juggling the roles of guardian and teacher. Lupin patted Harry on the back paternally and smiled. "Have a seat, then."  
  
Harry grinned back and walked quickly to his seat by Ron. Hermione leaned forward and smiled at him. He winked back, the action affirming her suspicions. Ron, on the other hand, was staring straight ahead, obviously trying to ignore the other two. When Hermione whispered, "Was it romantic?" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really," he whispered furiously. "I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. "For the first time this semester," she retorted.

* * *

At lunch, the trio sat down under their favourite tree and Hermione pounced.  
  
"Give me all the juicy details!"  
  
Ron looked appalled. "Hermione! Haven't you ever heard of respecting someone's pri-"  
  
"He was so sexy," interrupted Harry. Ron let out a frustrated exhalation.  
  
"I give up," he said. "Tell us all about it, Harry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Harry grinned and flopped over onto his stomach, resting his chin in his hands.  
  
"So, we just snogged for a bit, talked for a bit. He pressed me up against the wall at one point. I love it when he does that. Nothing else much. But it was so...so-" Harry trailed off and sighed contentedly.  
  
"No need for words, mate. We understand," Ron told him. He grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze. "No feeling quiet like it, when you're with someone you care about."  
  
"The best part is that he tries to act so unemotional in public but he lets me see a bit more than he lets anyone else see."  
  
"He must think you're special or something," Hermione said dryly. "Not that he's the only one."  
  
Harry blew a strand of hair out of his eyes before replying. "It's not like everyone else. Not many people think I'm special for anything but living. There's you two, of course, and your families, and Dumbledore and Remus have always watched out for me. But Snape thinking that there's something special about me is the weirdest thing. He's always made a point of how not special I am."  
  
"That's why I trust him with you," Hermione said, surprising both the boys. "Anyone else would have me worried."  
  
Harry smiled at this display of protective feelings. "Thanks, Hermione. It means a lot to me that you approve. Both of you," he said, adding in Ron.  
  
"I approve," the redhead told him, "But if he ever hurts you, he'll find out the meaning of pain. Mind you, it would take years of training, but I'd get him eventually."  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed at this.  
  
"What did you talk about," Hermione asked as an after thought.  
  
Harry rolled onto his back and put his hands under his head. "It was just as I was leaving. I told him I was late for class and that it wouldn't be good considering how close to NEWTs we are. But he stopped me before I went out. He's still worried that he's taking advantage of me."  
  
"He told you he was worried?" Ron looked shocked.  
  
"No, not out and out. But I could tell. He just asked me if I was sure I wanted his advances. I said yes, and not to be so freaked out about it. He clamed up at that. Shouldn't have said it, probably. He doesn't like people reading into his feelings."  
  
"He doesn't have feelings," Ron said jokingly. Hermione playfully punched his arm.  
  
"Snape's just not ready to be open yet," she said. "I'm surprised he's opened up to you as much as he has."  
  
"By the way," Ron said, taking a bite of his ham sandwich, then continuing through a mouthful of food. "You mentioned before that you had an agreement. Just what is it, if you don't mind my prying?"  
  
"Well," Harry began, "Things allowed are: kissing, hugging, cuddling-" at this Hermione and Ron exchanged looks "-arse-grabbing, neck-biting, and talking."  
  
"Talking," said Hermione.  
  
"Cuddling?" That was Ron.  
  
"Well, I doubt that will ever happen, as well," Harry admitted, "But it's not forbidden."  
  
"Talking?" Hermione asked again. "You had to add talking to the list of things you're allowed to do."  
  
Harry looked momentarily flustered and then recovered. "I had to put that on the list to overcome his carnal desire for my body."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "So everything else is forbidden?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, unfortunately."  
  
"Why," Hermione asked. "I thought it was okay as long as you really cared for each other. And it's not like you have to worry about...getting someone preggers."  
  
Harry laughed. "He wants to wait until I'm not his student. After graduation, anything goes. We're already breaking enough rules by kissing, anyway."  
  
Hermione was the first to agree to this. "But I suppose we've broken plenty of rules over the years...and one more doesn't hurt," she added.  
  
There was a few moments of comfortable silence. Hermione leaned against Ron's chest and brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes with her free hand. One after the other, the three friends sighed with contentment.

* * *

"Potter looks far too happy," muttered Draco Malfoy, as he watched the wonder trio sitting under the tree. He snatched an apple out of Goyle's hands and took a big bite. "I can't stand it."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle nodded their agreement with fierce enthusiasm.  
  
"We have to put an end to this, don't you think? Purely hypothetical, by the way. I know you don't."  
  
"Hypothetical?" Crabbe looked stumped, but shrugged and shoved a muffin into his gob.  
  
Draco ignored him, but Crabbe continued after he swallowed. "We should take something important and hold it hostage."  
  
"Mudblood Granger," Goyle said, rather suddenly. Draco narrowed his eyes in thought, but then shook his head.  
  
"As satisfying as that would be, it's not worth the trouble we'd get in. There has to be some other way to draw him out and make him miserable."  
  
At that moment, the bell tolled for the next class. Reluctantly, Draco stood up to go inside, his goons trailing behind him.

* * *

TheMaster: what are you up to?  
  
4eyes: Just finished the paper for your class.  
  
TheMaster: already? can't be very thorough  
  
4eyes: I assure you it is. I have a heightened desire to do well in potions.  
  
TheMaster: you do, do you?  
  
4eyes: Say that ten times fast...  
  
4eyes: Yes, you see...I have a crush on the professor.  
  
4eyes: Don't tell anyone.  
  
TheMaster: not a soul  
  
TheMaster: so...how'd you like to bring that paper by my office for a professional opinion tomorrow evening? very hush-hush  
  
4eyes: Sounds good.  
  
TheMaster: we wouldn't want anyone getting the idea that I favoured you  
  
4eyes: Of course not. What a dreadful idea.  
  
4eyes: Perhaps I should set up some extra potions tutoring with you. You know, for the newts.  
  
4eyes: I want to do my best.  
  
TheMaster: very tempting idea. we'll see.  
  
4eyes: We'll see?  
  
TheMaster: don't push it

* * *

The next evening, Harry was fidgeting impatiently throughout dinner.  
  
"What is wrong with you," Hermione finally asked with exasperation. "Do you have ants in your knickers?"  
  
"Nothing's up," Harry said, stuffing a roll into his mouth. "Just in a hurry."  
  
"What's so important that you can't take time for food," Ron said, eyeing the leg of chicken that Harry hadn't started on yet. Harry gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"Just wanted to go study for the NEWTs," he lied. Hermione seemed unsatisfied by this, but didn't have time to say so as Harry plopped his chicken onto Ron's plate and dashed out the hall with a final wave.  
  
"Much obliged, mate," Ron shouted after him.  
  
"Studying my arse," Hermione said.  
  
"Who is?" Ron demanded to know angrily.

* * *

"Did you send the letter to Potter?" Pansy was leaning close to Draco, who didn't look too happy about her attentions.  
  
"What's it to you," he snarled. "It doesn't concern you."  
  
"Anything that makes Potter miserable is enough to interest me," Pansy replied. Draco rolled his eyes and scooted away from her.  
  
"Yes, yes. But you can't come along. The more people involved in this the harder it is to do it without getting caught. I suppose one of the dunderheads told you about it."  
  
"If you mean, Goyle, he did."  
  
"I'll give that thick-headed oaf something to talk about," Draco muttered under his breath. He shoved his plate away and stood up. "Crabbe, Goyle."  
  
The two Slytherins got up hastily and followed Draco out of the hall.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to Snape's office. There wasn't a reply. Harry frowned and raised his hand to knock again, but as he swung his fist towards the door it opened and he nearly toppled forward. He awkwardly regained his balance and Snape snorted at the sight.  
  
"Try not to break an appendage in my doorway, Potter."  
  
Harry smiled and followed Snape inside, closing the door.   
  
"Did you bring your paper?"  
  
Harry looked surprised. "You mean you actually want to read it?"  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows. "You didn't bring it. First rule of a cover story is to make it look realistic," he said. "I'm mildly disappointed."  
  
"Don't be," Harry replied, producing the parchment. "I had given some thought to that. I was just surprised that you actually meant to read it."  
  
Snape looked impressed. "You're sharper than I thought." Harry blushed at the backhanded compliment. "Hand it over."  
  
The parchment was passed over the desk and Snape sat down while Harry stood quite unsure of what to do with himself. Snape looked up from the paper.  
  
"If you'd like to occupy yourself, Harry...I have this crick in my neck that doesn't want to go away..."  
  
Harry was standing behind Snape in a flash, a goofy grin on his face from the usage of his name, and he began kneading the flesh through Snape's robe. The potion master sighed appreciatively and continued his reading. As he massaged, Harry was looking over Snape's shoulder, trying to figure out where he was in the paper. A few minutes later, the latter put the paper down on his desk.  
  
"You weren't lying," Snape said as he rolled his head forward. Harry's fingers moved along the slender neck. "It is very thorough. A few spelling mistakes, but I'll let you figure those out on your own."  
  
"Thank you," said Harry. He slowed his motions and Snape twisted to look at him.  
  
"You're an excellent student when you apply yourself. And thank you."  
  
At that moment, Harry's stomach growled. The Gryffindor blushed furiously with embarrassment as Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't eat much dinner," he confessed. Snape looked as if he were considering something and then stood abruptly.  
  
"Follow me," he said and moved toward a shelf of books. Harry seemed confused, but it was soon explained as Snape stroked the spines of several different books and a passageway opened up in the wall. Snape swept through and Harry followed. The walls looked damp and soon they could not be seen at all as the passageway closed up behind them. A few seconds later, he bumped into Snape's back.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No need," Snape replied. "My chambers..."  
  
Harry squinted as a door opened and light flooded out. Why was Snape bringing him to his personal chambers?  
  
"I have some leftovers from dinner," Snape told him, as if reading his thoughts. "They should be edible."  
  
Inside was a small entryway with a coat rack. The arms on the rack were all snakes with their bodies wrapped around the base. Ahead of them were two doors. One, he discovered, opened upon a kitchen and dining table. Harry supposed the other led to Snape's bedroom. The thought made him feel a bit excited.  
  
"Sit," commanded Snape. Harry pulled out a chair and did as he was told. A moment later a bowl of chicken chowder was placed in front of him. Snape sat down opposite him and sipped at a glass of water. "Go ahead."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully and dug in. It was delicious.  
  
"I should have known that you of all people would be a great cook," Harry said between spoonfuls. "With making potions and all."  
  
"I enjoy the activity," Snape stated simply. There were a few moments of silence as Harry finished the blow and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said politely. Snape levitated the bowl into the sink and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Anything else?"   
  
Harry shook his head. "That was plenty. I should live until breakfast."  
  
"Good," Snape replied curtly. After a more awkward silence Snape realized two things. Firstly, that it had been so long since he'd had company that he'd forgotten how to make small talk. Secondly, he realized that Harry was too nervous to think of anything to say, either. He cleared his throat. "Ahem... It doesn't make you uncomfortable being here," he began, trying to look unconcerned.  
  
"No," Harry said with a bit too much emphasis. "No, it doesn't. It's just...I didn't expect to see where you lived so...er, soon."  
  
"Well, it's not much, but it is home."  
  
"Could I have a tour?" Harry asked, trying not to let the sentence sound like, 'Can you take me to your bedroom?' Snape sat blankly for a second and then rose.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Harry stood as well.  
  
"Obviously...this is the kitchen and dining area-" They moved back into the entry way. "-and the entry, you saw earlier-" Snape paused before opening the other door. Inside, Harry could see a desk with a computer on it, two green leather chairs, and a wall with a bookcase and fireplace. Snape lit the fire as they entered. "-and this is my study."  
  
Harry's face fell a bit and Snape noticed. "Don't look so disappointed. I do have a bedroom."  
  
Harry did his best to look shocked. "I don't know what you mean," he said, and Snape had to hold back a laugh. He stepped up to his bookcase and switched four of the books around. The case slid aside and it was Harry's turn to hold back laughter.  
  
"How many passages do you have to have?"  
  
"I like to feel secure," was the reply. They stepped through the wall into a modestly, but elegantly, decorated bedchamber. Harry looked around, wondering briefly how many people had been in there before him. The fireplace seemed to be the same as the one in the study, and there were more books in a case, but there was something strange about the room. He couldn't seem to put his finger on it.  
  
"My bedroom," Snape said grandly. He turned to face the other. "The toilette is-"  
  
"Through the bookcase?"  
  
Snape pursed his lips before answering. "No, that one leads to my torture chamber. The toilette is through that door behind you."  
  
Harry turned with a chuckle and then suddenly realized what was so strange about the room. There weren't any photos. In fact, he didn't recall there being any photos in the quarters at all. It seemed a bit sad, but he knew not to mention it.  
  
"So," he started without turning around. "It seems very-"  
  
He cut off as Snape's hands slipped under his arms and took hold of his waist. He automatically leaned back against the taller man's chest and sighed as the soft lips pressed against his neck.  
  
"-Nice," he finished, closing his eyes. Snape trailed small bites down the smooth, fair skin, tightening his grip on Harry.  
  
"You taste good." The length of Snape's body was flush against Harry's back. Without breaking contact, he turned to face the other man. He gazed for a moment at Snape's lips through heavy lidded eyes before breaching the space between their mouths. Tonight, Snape was being tender, a stark difference from all their previous, heated encounters. This time he was softer, although not devoid of passion. Harry fleetingly wondered if the professor was just tired. Then he decided that perhaps Snape could simply be tender sometimes. This thought was far nicer. Harry liked to think that Snape was a mixture of everything.  
  
Harry sighed again as one of the strong hands brushed up his back and moved to his head, the fingers digging into the soft tufts of hair.

* * *

"Hey, what's this?"   
  
Hermione looked up to see what Ron was talking about. He was holding up a piece of parchment he'd picked up from the floor between his and Harry's bed.  
  
"It looks like something for Harry," she said. Ron observed it a moment and proceeded to open it.   
  
"It's not sealed...and it was lying out," Ron said as she gave him a look. Hermione's curiosity finally took over.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"It's from Malfoy," Ron said with disgust. "It says, 'I know your secret. Come to the owlry at 8.00 o'clock if you want to deal.' What the bloody hell does he mean?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "We could go see," she suggested. "Seeing we have no idea where Harry actually is...and it's five minutes to. We aren't exactly defenseless against him."  
  
Ron looked as if he wanted to say no. "He's probably just bluffing."  
  
"But what if he isn't," Hermione asked.   
  
Ron nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

The hand moved around to Harry's chest and slid slowly downwards. Harry could feel his whole body throbbing in anticipation. As Snape moved his hand past the other's waist, he paused briefly at the hollow of Harry's hip before tentatively brushing his fingers against the bulge in Harry's pants. Harry took in a sharp breath of air as his lips broke away from Snape's and an 'oh' fell out of his mouth along with his exhalation. At the sudden sound, Snape's hand disappeared and he moved away from Harry.  
  
"It's late," he said huskily. "You should go back before your friends miss you."  
  
Harry started to object, "But-"  
  
"I shouldn't have brought you to my room," Snape said. "Out...I'll walk you out."  
  
"We could just talk-"  
  
But Snape's look cut him off. He walked through the bookcase passage and into the study, a disappointed Harry following. Snape sighed.  
  
"Here," he said, handing Harry an envelope, "I was going to ask if you could take this to the owlry for me. My raven's out and it's a very important letter."  
  
Right, Snape, just give him something else to do and it'll distract him from the fact that you're kicking him out of your living chambers, he said sarcastically to himself. You're such an idiot.  
  
Harry took the letter from Snape, smiling as their fingers brushed.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you in this situation, and sorry for acting like a pouting brat," Harry said. "I just like spending time with you. So don't worry about it...I know what you're risking in bringing me here."  
  
Snape looked relieved. Harry understood. He shouldn't underestimate him so much.  
  
"Right," Snape said. "I'll lead you out."

* * *

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said, "We're late."  
  
Ron tried to keep up with Hermione's brisk walk down the hall. As they reached the stairs to the owlry, they ran into Malfoy and Professor Lupin. They seemed to be heading to the owlry, as well. As they entered the room, they saw Harry standing over the unconscious form of Goyle.  
  
"There he is, Professor." Malfoy crossed his arms. "I managed to sneak away before Harry knew I saw him."  
  
Lupin looked flustered and confused, as did Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," Harry said. "I just got here."  
  
"Attacked him right in front of me," Malfoy went on. "Never has liked Goyle. Hates Slytherins, don't you Potter?"  
  
"I didn't attack anyone," Harry shouted.  
  
"Don't act innocent. You always think you can get away with anything because you're Dumbledore's favourite. Just wait until my father hears about this."  
  
"Don't listen to him, Professor," Ron interjected. "I found a letter to Harry from Malfoy trying to get him to come up here. He probably planned the whole thing to get Harry in trouble."  
  
Lupin looked between the boys. His face was calm again, but it was obvious that he was still confused.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please take Goyle to the infirmary and tell Madam Pomfrey what happened. Then bring your head of house to my office. Mr. Potter, come with me."  
  
"What about us," Ron asked.  
  
Lupin paused. "Were you here when this happened?"  
  
"No," said Hermione truthfully. Lupin shrugged.  
  
"Then go back to your common room... but give me that letter."   
  
Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the parchment. He handed it over to Lupin, who opened it, looked, and then refolded it.  
  
"That paper is blank," he said, handing it back. "Run along."  
  
"But-" started Ron.  
  
"I won't tell you again, Mr. Weasley," Lupin said tiredly. Ron's face turned red, but he and Hermione did as they were told.  
  
With that, he led Harry through the halls to his office. Most of the way was spent in silence, but Lupin glanced at him as they neared the door. "I'm not saying that I believe him, but this doesn't look good for you, Harry. I wish you had a dispute with anyone in this school but a Malfoy."

* * *

What do you think?! I hope you're enjoying. Kisses! Oh, and the chapter title is from a song by Harry and the Potters...they're pretty funny.  
  
Dav


	2. Honesty the best policy?

Hi everyone! Glad you enjoyed Chapter one! Here's the next one, sorry it took a while to get up. There are also two more new chapters of Adventures In Life Drawing if you wanna check those out.  
  
Thanks againt to Mad Madder Maddest Hatter for saving me from my grammatical mistakes and spelling errors yet again :)  
  
Dav

* * *

Severus Snape, Reluctant Lover Chapter two: Honesty... the Best Policy?  
  
"Alright," said Lupin, pacing behind his desk. Snape was standing next to him with his arms crossed and Malfoy was sitting in the chair next to Harry. "Mr. Malfoy, can you tell us what happened tonight?"  
  
"Certainly," Malfoy said with a false sincerity. "I was going to the Owlery to meet my dear friend, Gregory, when I happened to spy him in a row with Potter. Potter proceeded to pull out his wand and, because my poor friend isn't so quick minded, hexed him before the other was ready to defend himself. Gregory fell over and hit his head, knocking him unconscious. Who knows what kind of lasting damage this will do? Anyhow, before Potter saw me, I ran to the nearest office I could find- yours, Professor Lupin."  
  
"Mr. Potter, is this what happened," Lupin asked. Harry's face was red with anger.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then do tell, Mr. Potter," Snape said nastily. Even though he was angry, Harry had to fight off a smile at Snape's acting.  
  
"I was going up to the owlery to send a letter-"  
  
"Do you have this letter," Snape interrupted. Did my letter get mailed, he was really asking.  
  
"No," Harry said, looking offended at the interruption. "I already sent it."  
  
"I see," Snape replied, sounding unconvinced.  
  
"Anyhow, I didn't notice Goyle lying there until I sent the letter. I was going over to see if he was okay when everyone walked in."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, one more question and then you may go. What about this letter that Ron says he found in Mr. Potter's room? Did you send any such letter?"  
  
"No," Malfoy spoke coolly. Lupin nodded and Malfoy left.  
  
"Harry," Lupin said softly, "Did you receive a letter from Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Harry looked down at his lap. "If there was a letter I never saw it," he replied.  
  
"Could you step outside for a moment while I talk to Professor Snape?"  
  
Harry nodded, sure that although one would be acting a part, both men were on his side.  
  
When the door closed, Snape crossed his arms and spoke first. "Draco Malfoy is a top student from a very respectable family. I have never known him to tell a lie. I want Potter punished. He harmed one of my students."  
  
"Look, Severus. I know you've never liked the boy, but we need to look further into this before punishing someone that may be innocent."  
  
"What do you suggest, Remus?"  
  
"Well, normally I suppose we would have a mock trial with the heads of houses, but it's so close to the NEWTs that we just don't have the time."  
  
"So?" Snape started tapping his foot.  
  
"So I suggest that we administer Veritaserum to Harry and simply ask him. I'm his guardian now and if he agrees to it, then I'll give my permission, as long as I can be the one doing the asking...in Dumbledore's presence, of course."  
  
Snape knew that Lupin had come up with an acceptable idea, but didn't like the sound of it all the same. But how to object without raising suspicion? He waited a moment before asking, "Why not give Malfoy the Veritaserum instead?"  
  
"Well, do you think that Lucius would ever agree to it?"  
  
Snape cursed mentally. Lupin was right and it would seem odd if he didn't agree.  
  
"No, he wouldn't," he finally replied. "We'll use your suggestion, then. When will this take place?"  
  
"We can do it tomorrow evening, after supper, in my office," Lupin suggested. Snape nodded his agreement, and turned to go. "You can send Mr. Potter in, if you please."  
  
Snape stepped out of the office and Harry looked up at him.  
  
"You're wanted inside," he snapped, and then, lowering his voice, said, "Agree with what he asks you...you can just pretend to drink it tomorrow."  
  
"Drink what," Harry whispered, but Snape stalked away and Harry had to go inside without the answer.  
  
Lupin was sitting at his desk, rubbing his forehead. When Harry sat down, he looked up.  
  
"I don't think you did anything, Harry," Lupin told him. Harry smiled and sighed with relief, although he'd known that Lupin would believe him. "But to prove your innocence I gave my permission for you to be given Veritaserum, as long as you agree. It's the easiest and quickest way to prove you aren't lying. Is that alright?"  
  
Now Snape's orders made sense. Harry nodded his consent and Lupin smiled.  
  
"Good. Please come here after supper tomorrow and we can get it all sorted out."  
  
Harry smiled back and took his leave.

* * *

TheMaster: if I know dumbledore, and I do, he'll just pour it into a cup of tea and have you drink some. so just pretend. simple as that.  
  
4eyes: Why would he do that?  
  
TheMaster: because it tastes awful and he's an old softy  
  
4eyes: Oh.  
  
TheMaster: so just come up with a good alibi by tomorrow  
  
4eyes: I will, don't worry.

* * *

Harry was pushing his potatoes around his plate. Hermione and Ron exchanged a look.  
  
"You don't have anything to worry about, mate," Ron said. "We know you didn't do anything. At least you don't have to go to a mock trial, right?"  
  
"Right," Harry said, and stabbed a potato with his fork. He stuffed it in his mouth and tried to look cheerful as he chewed.  
  
Don't worry, he told himself, only one question and you aren't really even drinking the stuff.  
  
He swallowed the last potato and stood up.  
  
"I'd better go," he said. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't sweat it," she said. "You'll be fine. Malfoy's a dirty liar."  
  
Harry smiled at his friends and made his way to Lupin's office. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by Dumbledore. Snape and Lupin were sitting in chairs opposite eachother.  
  
"Good evening, Harry. It won't be more then a few moments. If you'll have a seat here."  
  
Harry sat down in the seat next to Snape, who glowered at him very convincingly. Suddenly, Harry saw Snape sit up straighter and touch his wrist...the wrist with the mark. He was being summoned.  
  
"Ahem, if you have a moment, Headmaster," Snape said. They went outside and momentarily, Dumbledore returned.  
  
"We will have to continue without Professor Snape," he informed the two. "Now, Harry, we'll have you drink the serum and then ask you just a few questions. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said. Dumbledore turned to Lupin.  
  
"As his guardian you consent to this, Remus?"  
  
Remus voiced his consent and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Right. Here you are Harry. I'm afraid I usually mix it into tea...abominable taste...but I'm afraid, given the circumstances and who we're dealing with, I cannot do so."  
  
He handed a small vial of the clear liquid to Harry, who hesitated. He couldn't pretend to drink it now. No worries. Remus isn't going to pry into my privacy. He'll just ask if I did it or not. Harry tipped back the vial and drained it's contents. He then handed it back to Dumbledore with a grimace on his face.  
  
"Dreadfully sorry about that," Dumbledore said. "I know it tastes horrid."  
  
"It does," Harry said. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"And we know that to be the truth," he chuckled. "Alright, go ahead, Remus."  
  
"Harry, where were you between 7.30 and 8 o'clock yesterday evening?" Both men looked at Harry, patiently awaiting his answer. But this was not the question that Harry expected. He had expected to get away with a simple yes or no question.  
  
He opened his mouth, determined to say that he had been with Dean Thomas in the Library, but found himself saying, "With Professor Snape."  
  
Dumbledore stood immediately. "There we have it. Harry shall go unpunished. Good evening to you both."  
  
With that he swiftly made himself scarce. Harry stood up.  
  
"Alright, Remus, I'll see you around," he said, making for the door.  
  
"Wait a moment, Harry," Lupin said, stopping the other in his tracks. "Sit down."  
  
Harry reluctantly turned around and took his seat again. He couldn't meet Lupin's eyes.  
  
"If you were with Professor Snape, then why didn't he say anything?"  
  
Harry mumbled, "Because he didn't want you to know."  
  
"Did he have you in detention for something you didn't do?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lupin was confused. In his quest to figure out this conundrum, it didn't cross his mind that Harry might think it unfair to be questioned while on a truth serum.  
  
"Then what were you doing?"  
  
Harry looked up with pleading eyes. "I don't want to answer that."  
  
Lupin became very worried. "Was he hurting you, Harry?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why can't you tell me what you were doing? I just don't understand."  
  
"Because," Harry said, looking down again. "You wouldn't approve."  
  
Lupin thought about this for a moment and it started making sense. He was one of the few people who was aware of Snape's sexual orientation, for the simple fact that he knew first hand. A disapproving frown crossed his face and he went to stand by Harry.  
  
"Harry, what were you doing with Snape?"  
  
Harry mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"I couldn't hear you," Lupin said.  
  
"We were kissing."  
  
"Where," Lupin asked. He sounded calm, but inside he was boiling with anger.  
  
Harry considered shouting that Lupin wasn't his father, that he didn't have the right to question him in this way, but he knew that Lupin was the closest thing he had to parents. Lupin had taken him in and Harry was grateful for this. The truth tumbled out of his mouth, "In his private chambers."  
  
Lupin's hand tightened on the back of Harry's chair and he took a deep breath. "I'm not angry with you, Harry. I want you to know that. I just think you've made a very bad decision. I know that Severus Snape does a lot to help the Order, but if this is the way he conducts a relationship, I highly question his respectability."  
  
"You don't understand," Harry said softly, willing himself not to cry with frustration.  
  
"You may think so right now, but I understand more than you think. Severus has thrown away more men than you could count on both hands. Wait here. I think I need to have a talk with someone." Although he had obviously been trying to contain his anger, Lupin slammed the door on his way out of the office. Harry flinched at the sound.

* * *

Severus Snape relaxed into his office chair. He had only been summoned to brew a rather simple potion and then sent away again. For tonight, he had nothing to worry about. Surely everything had gone alright with Harry.  
  
But he thought too soon. His head snapped up as his office door burst open and a very furious looking Lupin strode in.  
  
"How dare you?" Lupin slammed the door behind him. Snape adopted his steely glare.  
  
"Good evening, Remus," he said calmly.  
  
"How dare you invite a student into your personal chambers?! Not just any student... but my ward! My responsibility! I'm trying to protect Harry, for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Snape sighed. "I assure you, Remus that it isn't what you think."  
  
"Isn't what I think?! Severus, he was on Veritaserum! It's not like you can claim that he was lying. He said you were... kissing! You were kissing a student."  
  
Snape hated to let someone he disliked know what he was thinking, but he could see it would do no good to anger Lupin any further.  
  
"Sit down, Remus." He sounded very commanding and Lupin reluctantly took a seat. Snape leaned forward.  
  
"I know that you have no reason to trust me, but I do not plan on taking advantage of Harry." His voice was very even and sincere, but Lupin shook his head.  
  
"You hurt people, Severus. You push them away when they get too close. I know Harry, and he's not going to be content with the person you pretend to be in the presence of others. He's- what am I even saying? He's only seventeen!"  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"You're old enough to be his father," Lupin pointed out. Snape frowned.  
  
"I am aware of that, as well, and don't think that it hasn't nagged at me in the back of my mind. But the fact remains that Harry doesn't care about the difference in our ages and that he is a consenting adult who is far more mature than people even ten years older than him."  
  
Lupin's anger was fading but he still wasn't happy. "He's still your student. You can't change that-"  
  
"Which is why," Snape interrupted, "It was a mistake to invite Harry into my chambers. I assure you that I only invited him in initially for a bite to eat. I just got... carried away."  
  
"Severus," Lupin started, looking into the other's eyes. "I want your assurance that nothing happened besides a kiss."  
  
Snape returned the look steadily. "Nothing else. I have already told Harry that nothing can happen while he's here at Hogwarts. I'm trying-" he paused, not sure if he'd already revealed too much. He decided he must continue if Lupin was ever going to approve. He was half wondering why he even wanted the approval, let alone the relationship. But the answer came almost immediately, to his own surprise, and Lupin's. "-I'm trying to make this work, because despite all my common sense, I care for Harry greatly. I'm not going to hurt him intentionally. I know I hurt you in the past, but that was so many years ago. Despite what you may think... Hell, despite what I think, a man can change."  
  
Lupin sat back. Snape could tell that he'd won. Lupin sniffed and raised his eyebrows. "Severus Snape? Change? New things happen every day, I suppose."  
  
Snape knew this was a grudging approval.  
  
"Thank you for letting me know how you really feel," Lupin continued. "I know that doesn't come easily for you." Lupin stood up and made his way to the door, and then pausing with a realization. "And, by the way, if Harry shows up late to my class one more time with a flushed face I will be hunting you down like a rabid wolf."  
  
"Don't you mean, werewolf," Snape commented. A smile seemed to be tugging on the corner's of Lupin's mouth, but then the moment passed. He simple nodded his head, and with that, he left, leaving Snape to his thoughts.

* * *

Lupin stepped back into his office and jumped at the sight of Harry sitting in a chair.  
  
"Harry!" Lupin took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I forgot that I asked you to wait for me."  
  
"Well," Harry said sullenly. "Is he still living?"  
  
Lupin sighed and sat down next to Harry. "I suppose I deserve that. I'm sorry I... over-reacted. I'm new at this guardian thing."  
  
Harry was silent for a few moments and Lupin could tell there was something on his mind.  
  
"Tell me what the matter is," he said, leaning forward and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'd like to have your trust, Harry."  
  
"You don't think... you don't dislike me for it?"  
  
"For what," Lupin asked.  
  
"For being... gay."  
  
Lupin was taken aback. "Of course not! I must say I had assumed that you were dating Ginny Weasley, but I'm not going to judge you for your sexuality. Actually, I... I might as well be honest with you, seeing you didn't have the option of being dishonest with me. And I apologize for that, by the way." He pulled up the chair next to Harry and sat down. "I wasn't going to tell you, because I wasn't sure how you'd take it, but you may as well know now. Sirius and I were life partners."  
  
Harry looked up with surprise. "You were?"  
  
"Yes, we were... and you don't dislike me for that, do you?"  
  
"No," Harry said. "I think that's nice... I always thought that Sirius was lonely."  
  
Lupin smiled a bitter-sweet smile. "I tried to make sure that he wasn't."  
  
Harry bit his lip, considering whether Lupin would tell him more. He decided it couldn't hurt to ask. "How long were you together?"  
  
Lupin leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well, we made our commitment when you were still in Lily's womb. It was kept secret from most, considering the discrimination we faced. Your parents knew, as did Peter and Albus Dumbledore. You can imagine how upset I was when I thought Sirius had betrayed two of our dearest friends and murdered another. Even after I found out the truth nearly four years ago, I was angry because Sirius hadn't trusted me enough to tell me Peter was the secret keeper. But every relationship has its problems, I suppose. After I left Hogwarts, I tried not to think about him, but it isn't so easy when you love someone. So when I received an owl from Sirius asking me to come live with him, I accepted immediately. That was during your fourth year... when we decided that his family house was the best place to hide."  
  
"How do you know so much about, ah, Snape's dealings with other men?"  
  
Lupin looked down at that. Harry thought now he had asked to much.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Another time, Harry, it really is getting late." But the man made no move to get up from his chair or show Harry out. Harry just sat there, hundreds of thought flying through his head. After a moment he looked up at Lupin.  
  
"So you really think that you over-reacted?" Harry looked hopeful. Lupin looked up as if coming out of a trance.  
  
"Yes. I did over-react, but not much, considering. As long as you are waiting until after graduation, I shouldn't discriminate against the age difference. It would be hypocritical, considering the discrimination against same sex relationships."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thank you, Remus."  
  
"Just one condition," Lupin said. "Dear me... I wonder what your parents would say to me... I want your promise that you are going to wait until graduation. You may be of age, but you are still a student and he's still a professor. I'm sorry to sound like a nagging parent, but-"  
  
"I promise," Harry assured him with a grin. "And I don't mind it when you act like a parent. You're the closest thing I have to a father. I just want you to know that."  
  
Remus sighed with relief and then smiled playfully. "There is one more thing I just have to know, while we're in such a bonding mood. How in the world did you two end up in a... relationship? It feels so odd to use that word concerning Severus Snape, by the way."  
  
Harry smiled and settled back into his seat. "Relax, this will take a while.   
  
"Well, it all started at the beginning of the school year when Hermione and I..."

* * *

Ahhhhh this story seems to be getting harder to write. I'll try to come up with the chapters more quickly :) Later! Let me know what you think, it really helps.

Dav


	3. What the Slytherin heard

Well, it's been a long long long time, to steal a line from The Beatles. Hihowareya. I'm very sorry for pretty much abandoning all my readers and disappointing everyone who has more recently read this, only to discover I hadn't updated in…well…a long time. So, I have decided to finish at least this story! I haven't written fanfic in alongtime, so I hope that I can finish this in a satisfactory way for everyone. Some of this was written alongtime ago and some of it was written today. It's not a very sexy chapter, but do not fear, there is some of that sexiness to come!

Kisses!

Dav

* * *

Severus Snape, Reluctant Lover Chapter 3: What the Slytherin heard.

Harry slowly awoke the next morning to find that he was craddling his laptop in his arms. He shook his head while chuckling, a little embarrassed that he had fallen asleep while chatting. He sat up against the headboard and pulled the computer onto his lap. At least he'd managed to shut it before drifting into dreams. Last night's chat was still open when he lifted the screen. He scrolled to the bottom to reread the conversation.

4eyes: I thought you'd be on.

TheMaster: waiting for you, of course.

4eyes: I just got through explaining everything to Remus. He was very surprised but I think it'll be alright.

TheMaster: perhaps.

4eyes: What does perhaps mean?

TheMaster: it just means that he was very angry with me. no more secret little meetings, or the werewolf will be out for my blood.

4eyes: That's not the impression I got...

TheMaster: of course it isn't. you're his ward. he isn't going to be harsh on you. it's just different between us.

4eyes: Different between you, how? He seemed to know an awful lot about your ...romantic past, shall we say...

4eyes: Are you there?

TheMaster: yes.

4eyes: Well, why is Remus so upset with you? He never seemed to have anything against you... from what I've seen about the past.

TheMaster: you mean in my memory?

4eyes: er...

TheMaster: it's no matter. I've long forgiven you for being a nosy little brat.

TheMaster: lupin knows that I've had a lot of issues with relationships... or lack there of... in the past. I assured him that I have only honest, if not good, intentions this time around.

4eyes: Cheeky.

4eyes: So, then... if he's not happy with us meeting, than how are we supposed to conduct a relationship?

4eyes: Because there is no way that I'm taking a step backward to an online relationship.

TheMaster: I would also prefer to talk to you in person. I must admit that your company is rather pleasent. if not tempting.

4eyes: Which is why I suppose Remus is worried.

TheMaster: well, give me a little time and I'm sure that I can figure out something that we can all agree to.

4eyes: Good. I know you can think of something.

TheMaster: I'm glad that you can muster up some confindance to throw my way.

TheMaster: Harry?

TheMaster: are you there?

TheMaster: bugger all... did you fall asleep?

TheMaster: well, I suppose that if you stayed awake much longer, I'd have to take points off of Gryffindor for you falling asleep in Potions.

Harry chuckled at the last comment, having not seen it before dozing off. He closed the ChatterBox and turned off the computer just as his dorm mates were starting to stir.

"Morning, Harry," said Ron, who was stretching his arms above his head.

"Morning," Harry replied as he stowed the laptop in his trunk. Ron yawned and sat up groggily.

"Hey, how'd it go last night? Hermione and I stayed up as late as we could manage and I didn't see you get in."

"It went fine," Harry replied quietly. He glanced at the others, but they weren't paying any attention, instead putting on their school clothes with blank expressions. Harry turned back to Ron. "Lupin knows... about, well... that."

Ron's eyes widened. He knew exactly what "that" meant.

"Did he lose it?

"At first I thought he'd done his nut. He paid _him_ a visit but by the time Lupin got back he was ready to accept it."

"You're kidding," Ron exclaimed. At this, Seamus looked in their direction quizzically.

"What're you lot on about this early. Don't you have any respect for a poor man's groggy head? None of what you're saying makes any sense, at any rate." Seamus brushed at some lint on his robe. "That, and it sounds like you're talking in reverse, to boot."

"Sorry, mate," Ron said sheepishly.

"Ah, don't you mind him," said Dean as he opened the dormitory door. "The firewhiskey he smuggled in last weekend has destroyed his ability to think."

Ron laughed as Seamus pushed Dean out the door. After a glance at the now curious Neville, he and Harry dressed and walked quickly together to the great hall for breakfast. Harry wouldn't answer any more of Ron's questions until they got there because he knew he'd just have to repeat himself for Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione were already there, the latter chewing on toast and reading her History of Magic book. As they sat down, Hermione closed her book with a soft clap and looked from Ron to Harry.

"Good, you're here. I've been dying to ask you about what happened yesterday!"

"Dish the dirt, Harry," Ginny said, leaning around Hermione. Ron gave her a dirty look. "What? I want to know what happened, too."

Harry sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Hermione and Ginny spoke at the same time.

"Why'd you get back so late?"

"What did Lupin ask you?"

Harry laughed. "Alright, alright. You first then," he said to Ginny. "Lupin asked me where I was around the time of the 'crime.'"

"And where were you?" Hermione crossed her arms, "Because you never told us that, either."

Harry looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. The only other Gryffindors were sitting at the other end of the table, so, after a quick glance about for extendable ears, Harry felt safe to continue.

"Okay. I was with Snape."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, that's what I guessed. What did Lupin say?"

Harry blushed. "He was wondering why Snape didn't tell him I was with him, because Snape was acting like he thought I was guilty. He can't treat me any differently or people would suspect. So Lupin kept asking me questions."

Hermione frowned. "While you were on truth serum? That's hardly fair."

"I don't think he meant to," Harry replied. "I think he was just worried. He finally got it out of me that Snape had taken me to his chambers-"

"He took you to his CHAMBERS?" Ron's face turned red. "I thought you had an agreement!"

Harry put up his hands. "Shush! No, no. It was nothing like that, Ron. He invited me in for some supper because I didn't eat anything earlier. And we kissed a bit. That's it."

"You told Lupin all that?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he wasn't too happy about it. He said he was disappointed in my decision and told me to sit and wait for him to return. When he came back he'd calmed down a bit and told me that as long as nothing happened during the rest of the school year he wouldn't stop me."

"You're lucky," Hermione said. "My father would have flipped if he'd found out I was involved with an older man."

"My father would have flipped if he'd found out I was involved with a man, period," Ron said. "So you're outed to Lupin, then?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "But it wasn't that big of a deal because... and this is the best part..."

"Get on with it," Ginny said, leaning so close that her hair fell into the butter.

"Lupin and Sirius were life partners."

The other three were completely silent for a few moments. Hermione and Ginny's eyes looked funny, like they were about to start crying, and Ron was very red.

"That's so tragic," Hermione managed to say after a moment. "Poor Professor Lupin."

Ron coughed a bit, and then said, "Er... so what else did he say?"

"Not too much," Harry shrugged. "Except that in the past Snape was quite the heart breaker."

Ron coughed again, this time from laughter. "That's rich."

Harry glared at Ron, who quickly stopped laughing.

"I... sorry, mate. I'm trying to get used to the fact that he's your..."

"My...?"

"Your... er, boyfriend." He said the last part very quietly.

Harry grinned. "And don't you forget it."

"Oy, there's butter in my hair!"

"I can't believe that didn't work," growled Draco Malfoy while poking resentfully at his breakfast. "They're all softies when it comes to that fat-head, Potter."

A few tables over, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were noticing the defeated look on Malfoy's face.

"Look at him," Ron said. "We should have known he was bluffing about knowing your secret."

Hermione nodded. "At least we know he's up to something now. Malfoy should be avoided at all costs. Who knows how far he's willing to go?"

Harry frowned at this. The four friends were silent for a moment and then:

"He's been trying to one up me for six and a half years, now," Harry said. "There's only a couple months left of school and something tells me he's going to do everything in his power to come out on top before we graduate."

"Well, the answer is simple," said Ron. "We can strap him to a thestral and tell it to fly to South Africa."

At this, Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed so hard they all choked on their breakfasts.

"Now, why didn't I think of that," Harry asked with a grin.

"I can tell you right now I expected much better work from a 7th year class. I can only hope that certain of those among you aren't inclined to sire any brats or wizarding kind has a very dark future ahead, indeed." With a flick of his wand, Snape sent the graded parchments on his desk to their respective owners. Harry was delighted to see that instead of his usual low grade, he had received an E. He glanced over to see that Hermione had made her usual O with 115 percent.

"Why do I want to be an auror again?" Ron groaned and shoved his paper into his bag. "I suppose I'm not allowed to have any children."

"That's alright, Ron," Harry said. "Hermione has more than enough brains to pass on to make up for any lack on your part."

Hermione blushed at this and Ron looked nervous.

"There's quite a bit of time to go before all that, mate," Ron sputtered. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as Snape stalked by.

"Alright, class. Today we will be reviewing five different potions to prepare for your NEWTS. Yes, it is looming on the horizon, it will be here before you know it, and I will not be happy if you lot of dunderheads make me look bad. The potions are listed-" He waved his wand. "-on the board. I want you to answer these questions-" Another wave. "-about each of them. You have until the end of class to complete your answers and you will answer them ALONE."

As he said this last word he looked over at Ron and Hermione. The latter looked slightly indignant.

"Well, really-" she muttered under her breath.

Soon the dungeon room was filled with only the sounds of scratching quills and heavy sighs. Harry was desperately trying to remember the properties of Ackriny Root when Snape announced that they had ten minutes left. He hurriedly moved on and answered as much as possible. He was surprised to find that he'd filled up about 3 feet of parchment when Snape flicked his wand to collect their work. He grinned at Hermione.

"It's amazing what I can do when I'm freshly motivated," he said. Hermione smiled back, but Ron looked a little pale.

"I'm doomed," he wailed, staring at the three inches of parchment he'd managed to fill whizzing past him to Snape's desk.

A moment later the bell rang for the end of class. Most everyone grabbed their things and made a beeline for the door, but Harry was taking his time.

"You two go on," he said. "I'll be just a moment."

"Alright," Ron said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Don't be late or Lupin-"

Harry blushed. "I'll really only be a moment, mate."

When everyone was gone, Harry approached Snape.

"Er, professor-"

Snape turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Potter, what is it?"

Harry glanced around one more time to ensure that there was no one else in the room.

"I wanted to know," he said in a lowered voice, "That is- I wanted to make sure that I earned this."

He gestured to his graded paper. Snape raised an amused eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting that I would play favourites?"

"No, of course not," Harry said hurriedly. "I didn't think you would. But I'm not used to this kind of grade in this subject..."

Snape gave a quick snort of laughter. "Think nothing of it. You've shown much improvement."

"Thank you, professor."

Snape leaned forward, with the pretense of picking something up off

his desk.

"You must stop this blushing thing you do or you'll get both of us in trouble," he murmured with a smirk and then straightened up. "Get to class, Potter. I'm not giving you an excuse this time."

Harry nodded, trying his best to not blush and left the class room. A moment later, however, his face went absolutely pale as he noticed who was leaning just outside the door. Malfoy. He might have imagined it, but he thought he saw a flesh coloured string poking out of Malfoy's pocket. Malfoy glared and pushed whatever it was out of sight. The Slytherin then strode past Harry, knocking him hard with his shoulder as he passed.

"Watch it, Nancy boy."

"Do you think he heard," Hermione asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Harry replied. He still hadn't regained much colour.

"Mr. Potter," Lupin said, turning from the board upon which he had been writing review pages. "Please get out your book and try to concentrate."

"Sorry, sir," Harry said, quickly getting his book out of his bag.

"We'll talk later," Hermione muttered. Lupin wrote the last page down and turned to the class.

"I'm sure you're getting this in all your classes, but I must stress the importance of your NEWTS. They affect your future immensely. Your future employment opportunities will be many or few depending on how many NEWTS you receive. All clear? Good. Now who would like to tell me..."

"Harry, you need to eat something." Ginny spooned some stew into a bowl and gently shoved it towards Harry. "What's wrong with you?"

Hermione leant forward. "Malfoy may have overheard Harry talking to Snape after class."

"What were you two saying? 'Your hair smells particularly lovely today,'" said Ginny, doing a horrifically accurate impression of Snape.

"Oh, don't," said Ron. "That's creep- I mean... just don't."

But Harry didn't seem to notice any of this. Ron nudged him and Harry jumped.

"What?"

"Look, you can't have said anything too revealing, right?"

Harry looked down at his hands. "Not anything blatant, but certainly enough to infer... I don't know."

"How do you know he heard you, anyhow?"

"I think I saw an extendable ear sticking out of his pocket. That, and he called me a nancy boy."

"Perhaps it was a coincidence. It sounds like something he might call you anyway," Hermione said. But Ron was glaring towards the Slytherin table.

"Extendable... I told Fred and George to pay more attention to their customers. How could they sell Extendables to Malfoy?"

"I'm sure they're much too busy, Ron," said Ginny. "Besides, there's owl order, not to mention the fact that anyone could have bought them for Malfoy."

"Yeah, well," Ron snorted. "They should jinx all their products so they can't be used by Slytherins."

"That is an excellent idea, but too little, too late," muttered Harry sullenly. "I'm sorry Ginny, thanks for this, but I'm just not hungry."

Harry glanced across the room to see Malfoy smirking in his direction. He curled up his lip in disgust and stood up.

"I'm going back up to the dorm to lie down," Harry said. "I'll see you three later, all right?"

The other three murmured their affirmatives back and Harry shuffled away, doing his best to avoid a glance at the instructors' tables. The last thing he needed was for Malfoy to notice him sending furtive glances at Snape.

Nobody was out in the halls as Harry made his way upstairs. He supposed that they were all enjoying their dinners, not a care in the world except for school work and petty gossip. He has just reached the last staircase that led to the Gryffindor dormitories when a noise made him pause and glance back.

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy."

"Not in the mood?" Malfoy sounded angry enough to spit. "I'm not in the mood to let you get away with charming the pants off of everyone, Potter. And I think I know who's pants you're charming right now."

Harry took a step forward and wrapped his hand around his wand. "I have no idea what you're talking about, you conceited arse. Why don't you just crawl back into the festering pit you came from and leave me alone?"

Harry saw Malfoy's wand arm stiffen.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am worth TEN times more than you. Why can't anybody see that!" The last word was punctuated by Malfoy's fist slamming into Harry's stomach. If he had been expecting anything, it wasn't a physical fight. Before he could recover there was another blow, but this one was wild and unaimed. Harry lifted his arms up to protect his face.

"I wish you were a nobody! You are a nobody! You're not important… you're…. disgusting… you disgust me!" Harry reached out and grabbed at Malfoy's arms, failing the first few attempts but finally catching ahold of his wrists like he was capturing a snitch out of the air. Malfoy was strong, but Harry's grip was stronger and he was angry.

"What is wrong with you," he asked the other boy. "Don't you think that I would rather be a nobody than have to deal with the things that have been thrown at me?" He shook Malfoy hard. "I am sick of you following me around, trying to trip me up, trying to-"

He thought at first that the Slytherin was intending the headbutt him, but instead Harry found that he had been cut off by the one thing he would have never expected. Malfoy slammed his lips against Harry's pushing, capturing the Gryffindor's lower lip in his teeth. Harry wasn't sure if he was biting him out of anger or - or something more. Something different. In the moment of disbelief, Harry had let Malfoy over-power him, but now he quickly wrenched his head out of the other's grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?"

At the sound of his voice, Malfoy seemed to snap out of the situation and he roughly shoved Harry to the floor.

"Don't you touch me," Malfoy sneered, backing up. "I'm not like you. Don't try to make me like you."

In an instant, Harry was alone.

"…ok. That was… shit."

* * *

I hope this was a good installment! I'm a little scared to hit publish...errrrrrrr, okay. I'll do it. Hope you don't tear me apart to much in the reviews...until next time, 7 years from now...

I'm just kidding! Put down your knives!


End file.
